In manufacturing a semiconductor device having a three-dimensional structure, two or more types of films are often formed repeatedly to obtain a multilayered structure. It is difficult to improve process throughput in cases, for example, where the films are formed by different methods such as sputtering and CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition), where the films are formed under different pressures such as in sputtering of oxides and in sputtering of metals, or where it is not preferable to expose two types of targets for example to the same ambient.